Happy Valentine's day!
by Lucy Otero
Summary: Era el primer día de San Valentín de Jasper y Alice juntos como novios. Alice buscando el regalo perfecto para Jasper y se le arruinan los planes, porque no lo encontró. Pero al final todo se resuelve. Todos Humanos


_Hola a todos!, FFFFFEEEELLLLIIIIZZZZ DDDDÍÍÍÍAAAA DDDDEEEE SSSSAAAANNNN_

_´´´´000000´´´´´´0000000  
´´0000000000´´0000000000  
´0000000000000000´´´´0000  
00000000000000000´´´´0000  
0000000000000000000´´00000  
0000000000000000000 ´00000  
´000000000000000000000000  
´´´000000000000000000000  
´´´´´00000000000000000  
´´´´´´´00000000000000  
´´´´´´´´´00000000  
´´´´´´´´´´´0000  
´´´´´´´´´´´´00  
_

_Feliz día del amor y de la amistad!_

_Bueno aquí publico una nueva historia es un One-Shot, espero que les guste. _

* * *

**Happy Valentine's day!**

Como todos los años, el catorce de febrero se celebra el día del amor y de la amistad, en todo el mundo las parejas enamoradas y los amigos se dan un presente para fortalecer su unión, pero no todos lo celebran, algunos porque no creen que existe ese día, si no que hay que celebrarlo todo el año, otros porque necesariamente no creen que existe el amor, y otros simplemente lo olvidan, pero a veces las cosas que salen improvisadas salen mejor, que las planeadas.

Este año Alice y Jasper lo celebraban por primera vez como novios, y Alice quería que fuera perfecto por ser su primer año, como siempre ella quería que todos tuvieran su regalo a tiempo, para así poder pasar más tiempo con Jas. Ninguno sabía que le iba a tocar de regalo, ya que Alice es una cajita llena de muchas sorpresas, pero a la final terminaban amando su regalo. Se había enfocado tanto en los otros que no tenía aún el regalo para Jasper, porque a cada tienda que entraba no conseguía algo tan especial como lo imaginaba.

Ya había llegado el gran día y Alice no consiguió el regalo perfecto, andaba estresada, no pudo dormir y se fue temprano a rebuscar por todas las tiendas, pero en busca de la perfección, falló, estaba muy decepcionada de sí misma, y cuando se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una reservación en un restaurante, ya todos estaban copados de reservaciones para ese día, al terminar de hacer las llamadas, las lágrimas se empezaban a derramarse por su rostro, hasta que escuchó sonar el timbre, se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y se dirigió en dirección a la puerta para atender a quién había llegado, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Rosalie y Bella detrás de ella.

- Ali, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó muy preocupada al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga-hermana.

- Nada- tratando de ocultar sus emociones y esquivar el tema.

- Mary Alice Cullen, has estado llorando, no me mientas- pidió Bella esta vez.

- Es… que…- su voz se ahogó por el llanto- Es… que…- no pudo seguir.

- Tranquila- la abrazó Rose mientras que Bella se fue a la cocina para preparar té, y así pudiera relajarse algo Alice, cuando se calmó, le volvieron a preguntar.

- Es… que… estuve… buscando… el… regalo… de… Jasper, … y … no… lo…he… encontrado- dijo entre sollozos- y… hoy… es… el día… de … San… Valentín- se desplomó y empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

- Cálmate Alice- la consolaban, pero nada servía- Todo va a salir bien, todo a ti te sale bien a la final.

- Pero…- no pudo terminar la frase.

- Pero nada, Mary Alice, Jasper no te va a juzgar si no le das regalo- dijo una voz que siempre estaba cuando más la necesitaba- Él te quiere por quien eres, no por lo que das.

- Edward, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?- preguntó atónita Alice.

- El tiempo suficiente, Alice no te preocupes por algo material, él te va a seguir queriendo de todos modos- se acercó hacia su hermana, y ella se abalanzó a sus brazos- Ya pequeña- la abrazaba aun más fuerte.

- Es que le compré un regalo a todos y no conseguí nada para Jas, y no quiero que se sienta mal por eso.

- Alli, ya te dije muchas veces, no te va a juzgar, te va a entender.

- Edward tiene razón Alice- salió de la nada la voz que no quería escuchar por la culpa- Yo te amo, pase lo que pase.

- Jasper, yo no quería que esto pasara- se secó las lágrimas derramadas, de un momento a otro se quedaron solos en la enorme habitación, Jasper se acercó a Alice y la abrazó.

- Alice el regalo más grande que me puedes dar es tu amor, tu hermosa sonrisa, el brillo de tus cálidos ojos, tu musical risa, las palabras no me alcanzan, el sólo tenerte a mi lado es todo lo que más quiero en este mundo- le susurró en su oído, ella sólo se pudo aferrar más a sus brazos- Te amo- le dijo sinceramente mirándola con aquellos ojos azules que irradiaban calidez, a sus castaños ojos.

- Yo también te amo Jasper- luego de eso se besaron tiernamente.

- Por cierto yo tampoco te conseguí un regalo tan especial para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada Alice.

- Por lo que hice esto- le entregó una caja envuelta con un papel muy bonito, el obsequio contenía en su interior un álbum que al abrirlo había todas las fotos con todo lo que había pasado en ese año que han estado de novios, y al final decía:

_Gracias por ser mi Valentín, Te amo para siempre._

_Tu Jas._

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Alice, pero esta vez de felicidad.

- ¿No te gustó?- preguntó alarmado ante su reacción.

- No es eso, si no todo lo contrario, es lo más hermoso que me han regalado, y yo te amo más, gracias por alegrarme el día Jasper, eres el mejor novio que puede existir- le volvió abrazar.

- No, gracias a ti por existir y ser mi novia.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Gracias chics por leer la historia_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y sí les gustó dejen un Review, son muy apreciados._

_¡Y que todos pasen un muy feliz día!_

_Lucy Otero_


End file.
